Evaluate safety via continuous subcutaneous infusion of recombinant human relaxin at two dose levels versus placebo to patients with systemic sclerosis with diffuse scleroderma, evaluate effects of relaxin to determine endpoints, and obtain information on dose-response and optimal dose of relaxin for effects on various endpoints used to evaluate efficacy in scleroderma.